


Another Saturday Night

by AngstPuppy (TKShaw)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKShaw/pseuds/AngstPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Blair's saturday nights have girl names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Saturday Night

## Another Saturday Night

by AngstPuppy

Author's website:  <http://sweetsorrow.populli.net/index.htm>

The boys don't belong to me. All I own are 3 cats who insist on regular meals, and as I'm making no money from this I guess it's kitty kibble and not steak for the gang again.

Thanks to peja for issuing the challenge.

This was written for peja's Improv Challenge #2. The words to be used were launchpad, hug, reboot, eccentric, hard-headed and legend.

* * *

"Becca..." 

"Angie..." 

"Rayanne..." 

Each of Sandburg's Saturday nights had names. Different names. Never the same one twice. Not big on commitment was his Sandburg. Huh, 'his' Sandburg. 'As if.' And it looked as if he would never be 'his' Sandburg. Because none of those Saturday nights had male names. Nary a Tom, Dick or Harry in sight. That...well that just sucked for one bi-sexual love lorn Sentinel. Love, yes that's what it was. Not just lust, though there was a good helping of that thrown in too. The quirky character known as one Blair Sandburg was enough to tempt a monk (he thought he'd seen a couple of the brothers at St. Sebastian's giving Sandburg the once over while they had stayed there, so that wasn't as far fetched as it sounded). And one James Ellison was no monk. So why hadn't he made a move? Because all of Sandburg's Saturday nights had female names. 

He was still thinking himself in circles when Blair came out of his room, stuffing his wallet into the back pocket of Jeans so tight they didn't look like they could stand the stress. Those jeans looked like the launch pad for a night of vertical and horizontal dancing. They fit like a sensual denim hug. "Oh stop it Ellison, you've crossed the boundary from eccentric to pathetic here...sensual denim?? How sad is that?" What was sad was that he was noticing other things too, like the midnight blue silkiness of the shirt Blair was wearing and how it accented his eyes to the point where the sparkles in them were sparks. He also found him self wondering how the cool smooth fabric of that shirt felt against Blair's nipples, if it kept them in a constant state of hardness. And the hair, well now, the hair was a whole entity in itself wasn't it? Jim figured that the fact that Blair didn't get hurt worse when he was hit on the head wasn't because of the fact that he was hardheaded, it was the fact that the hair cushioned the blows. Blair obviously didn't want to cut his hair because it was his last line of defense. 

He shook his head, which made Blair look at him questioningly. 

"Something wrong Jim?" 

Jim, realizing that his musing just might get him in big trouble if he didn't quit it, tried to reboot his brain into 'friendly guy chatter' mode. 

"No Sandburg, just wondering if you're going to make it through the evening without those jeans ruining something permanently." 'Oh that was real swift Ellison, let him know you were checking out the jeans....' 

True to form, Blair narrowed his eyes and gave Jim a look that seemed to be part glare, part amusement. "And you would care about that...why?" 

"No big deal Chief, just don't see you running after me very well if you've pulled, or crushed, something." 

Blair's amusement vanished, leaving him with only the glare. "Ah, I see. You're just worried that I won't be able to back you up in a...tight situation." 

Blair circled behind Jim, and Jim turned to keep him in view. "Um...." 

"You're afraid that when push comes to...shove, I won't have what it takes." On the word 'shove' Blair had circled even closer to Jim. Jim could feel several emotions radiating off of the younger man including a little anger and a lot of frustration, and was that actually...arousal? 

"You have now entered the Sandburg Zone. Please keep your arms inside the car at all times...." Jim found that his inner voice could be a wise ass at times. Jim shook his head slightly. Blair was speaking again, and Jim was certain that he probably should be paying attention. 

"I'll have you know man, that my ability to get out of tight places, as well as tight jeans, without harm to any important parts, is the stuff of legend!" Now Blair sounded positively pissed. Jim figured that could be the cause of the flaring nostrils and dilated eyes, but he really, really hoped not. He cleared his throat and tried to speak, not really knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. 

"But, Blair. All your Saturdays have girls names!" Ok, that sounded more than vaguely ridiculous. Blair stopped his circling. He put a finger in his ear, shook it, took it out, shook his head and after all of that he still looked confused. It was a cute look on him. Not that Jim would tell him that. He valued all of his parts. 

"You want to explain that last one to me Big Guy?" Jim felt himself panicking. It could have been the request to explain himself or the fact that Blair had circle around once more to stand very, very close to him. He could feel Blair's breath on his back, feel the heat of his body, feel the hand that smoothed down his back and came to rest with quiet possessiveness on his ass. He jumped and turned around so quickly that Blair's hand never left his body, just smoothed along the fabric of his sweats until it rested with just as much possessiveness on his crotch. His erection was a living thing that jumped and twitched under Sandburg's hand. His mouth opened but no explanation was forthcoming, just a long low moan. 

Blair didn't take away his hand, but he did look up into Jim's eyes, a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth. "Ok, Jim. I'm going to ask a few questions here. Just nod or shake in answer." Jim could do that, as long as Blair didn't take that hand away. 

"You've never seen or heard of me being with anyone but women, so you assumed I've never been with a man?" Jim nodded. "Well, you know what they say about assuming, but we'll leave that for later. Your worrying about my 'equipment' is not just a work related thing." Jim nodded. "You want my Saturday nights to have boy names, or maybe just one boy's name in particular?" Jim nodded once more. Blair had stepped impossibly closer and brought his other hand up to rub soothing circles on Jim's chest the next question that came out of his mouth wasn't so cock-sure. There was a touch of vulnerability to the whispered words and Blair stared into Jim's eyes as if trying to see his soul. "You love me?" Jim made sure that Blair saw him nod this time and hoped the look he was giving Blair left no room for doubt. He knew he would have to say the words soon, and he would. Right now he would much rather revel in the smile that lit up Blair's face. 

Blair leaned up on tiptoe and put his mouth close to Jim's ear, whispering once more. "Wanna go upstairs and see just how well and fast I can get out of these jeans?" Jim didn't nod this time, just grabbed the love of his life's hand and practically dragged him toward the stairs. The sweetest sound he'd ever heard, Blair's laughter, trailing in their wake. 

* * *

End Another Saturday Night by AngstPuppy: sweetsorrow@populli.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
